Comment la vie a basculé!
by leermadchen
Summary: Un verre de trop. Des vies qui basculent. Quand tout semble être au fond du gouffre, quand rien ne semble prêt à changer quelle solution reste-t-il? Pourrons nous dire un jour cette histoire est-derrière nous?


_Un verre. Et un autre. Un fou rire. Une discussion entre amis sans queue ni tête. Une soirée comme une autre. Encore un verre. Les yeux d'une jolie fille. De la musique. Une danse. Un verre. Un corps. Un verre. Des sourires. Une soirée comme les autres. Comme les autres ? Vraiment ?_

-On y va ?

-Ouai j'arrive.

-Tu veux que je conduise ?

-C'est bon je peux.

_Je peux. Vraiment ?_

On est monté sur le balai, j'ai pris les commandes et on est rentré comme d'habitude. _Comme d'habitude ?_ Quand tout d'un coup, un rocher juste devant moi. C'était trop tard. Je n'ai pas pu anticiper. Un virage un peu brusque. Ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Un trou noir. Plus rien. Le vide.

***

Tout est blanc. Où suis-je ? Je ne reconnais rien. J'essaye de rassembler mes souvenirs. Tout est flou, vague… Petit à petit des images semble me revenir. Des bouteilles. Des verres. Des gens. Le Balai. Lui. Le rocher. Comme l'impression que c'est évident mais que mon cerveau refuse de tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent.

-Harry ?

Je reconnais la voix d'Hermione. D'après ce que je vois je dirais qu'elle est seule dans la pièce.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

-Hermione c'est toi ?

-Harry !

-Oui suis-je Hermione ?

-A l'hôpital, Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je me rappelle de la fête.

-Oui et après ?

-Après on a pris le balai pour rentrer et… Hermione qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Vous avez eu un accident Harry.

-Où est Ron ?

***************POV général******************************

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Hermione se rendit directement chez les Weasley. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Cela faisait trois jours que l'accident avait eu lieu, et que Ron en était mort. Le moral chez les Weasley était au plus bas. Hermione se demandait comment gérer la situation maintenant qu'Harry s'était réveillé. Elle s'avait que Harry ne serait plus le bienvenue au Terrier, elle se demandait comment réagirai les amis d'Harry et Ron. Certes c'était Harry qui conduisait le balai mais cela aurait pu être Ron…

Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte de la chambre Ginny. Elle trouva son amie assis sur son lit comme depuis trois jours. A coté du lit brulait un joint.

« Ginny » soupira Hermione. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu le feras revenir. » Ginny se contenta de lever les yeux vers son amie. Si l'un des anciens camarades de la gryffondor l'aurait vu à ce moment-là il se serait surement demandé si c'était vraiment Ginny. Il n'y plus aucune trace du caractère de feu dont elle faisait preuve autrefois, de cette jeune fille rieuse dont les garçons se retournaient sur son passage. Seuls les murs de la chambre semblaient garder le fantôme de la jeune fille pleine de vie qui y habitait autrefois.

-Ginny…, la voix d'Hermione était douce, un murmure à peine audible…, Harry s'est réveillé…

La rouge et or releva brusquement la tête et fixa son amie. Mais ce n'était pas le regard vide de tout à leur, ni celui plein d'espoir qu'elle avait autrefois lorsqu'on parlait d'Harry. Non, c'était un regard noir, un regard meurtrier !

-Tu es allé le voir ! hurla Ginny, Comment peux-tu ? Après ce qu'il a fait ?...

- Ginny, calme-toi…

La voix apaisante d'Hermione sembla faire effet. Ginny se calma mais les larmes commencèrent à couler lentement sur ses joues.

-Il l'a tué, Hermione, il est mort !

La voix de Ginny était calme mais tellement chargé de reproche qu'Hermione aurait presque préféré qu'elle se remette à crier.

***

Les jours passaient et Hermione alternait entre le terrier et l'hôpital. Tous les Weasley savaient qu'elle allait voir Harry régulièrement mais gare à elle si jamais elle osait, ne serait-ce que l'évoquer…

De son côté Harry à avait d'abord commencé à s'enfoncer dans la culpabilité mais avait finalement repris le dessus et même un peu trop, il commençait à oublier. Hermione ne savait quoi faire. Certes il fallait que Harry aille de l'avant, qu'il continue à vivre mais pas qu'il oublie. Il fallait quand même qu'il est conscience de se qu'il s'était passé.

C'est un jour au Terrier qu'elle eue une idée.

Ce jour-là lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre de Ginny, elle trouva la jeune fille en train de pleurer sur une photo. Ce qui frappa Hermione ce fût la photo. Elle représentait Ron et Harry. Elle réalisa alors qu'en toute logique Ginny aurait du déchirer la photo et bruler la partie où il y avait Harry. Cette constatation lui fit réaliser autre chose. Ginny s'était souvent énervé quand elle évoquer Harry or c'était la seule personne avec qui elle évoquait encore ce nom, et cela parce que Ginny provoquait ces moments. Elle réalisa alors que même si la jeune fille reprochait à Harry la mort de son frère, les sentiments qu'elle avait nourri pour lui toutes ces années n'avaient pas disparus. Quant à Harry il ne parlait jamais des Weasley mais elle avait bien vu qu'ils lui manquaient. Elle prit alors une décision, c'était risqué mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre…

***

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Tu verras bien…

-Pour cela il faudrait que tu m'enlève se fichu bandeau

-Un peu de patience.

Sur la zone de transplanage de St Mangouste les sorciers regardaient avec des yeux curieux deux jeunes filles. L'une rousse avait un bandeau sur les yeux et semblait complètement ignorer où elle était. L'autre la guidait. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans un couloir Hermione fit assoir Ginny sur un banc en lui demandant de l'attendre deux secondes.

***

Harry se demandait ce qu'Hermione manigançait. Il était assis sur son lit avec un stupide bandeau sur les yeux. Son amie lui avait dit qu'il avait de la visite mais que c'était une surprise. Bizarre…

***

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être satisfaite d'elle-même et comme cela risquait de ne pas durer longtemps elle s'accorda quelques instants pour contempler le tableau. Harry et Ginny étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Chacun un bandeau sur les yeux. Elle agita alors sa baguette et les deux bandeaux s'évanouirent en même temps.

Ginny et Harry ouvrirent des yeux immenses.

-Je vais te tuer Hermione.

Mais à peine Ginny eue-t-elle prononcer ses mots qu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas très approprié. Mais au moins Harry avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas là de son plein gré.

Cependant Hermione souriait intérieurement en constatant que Ginny ne partait pas en courant.

Mais tout d'un coup cette dernière tourna les talons et partit.

-Elle m'en veut… constata Harry…

***

Hermione marchait dans le couloir blanc en se disant que finalement cela n'avait servi à rien. Mais quand elle arriva dans la chambre d'Harry elle y trouva Ginny assise à côté d'un Harry endormit.

Ginny leva la tête vers son amie

-Il dort…Ginny avait murmuré ces mots comme pour justifié sa présence.

Il restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir mais pour la première fois depuis l'accident Hermione s'autorisa à penser qu'un jour cette histoire serait derrière eux.


End file.
